Similar Case
by MovieVillain
Summary: Set during episode 23 of Fresh Pretty Cure. Before her fight against Love, Eas gets tied up by Vegeta as he tells her they're are so similar. After the fight, she realizes he's right after all.
1. Lecture

As I flew to the bridge of town, I saw the fight between these group of warriors known as Pretty Cure fighting against a woman named Eas who is really Setsuna. Anyway, she just left them in anger when some Cure named Peach attempts to get her. I guessed she's sad by the revelation; that means she likes her better when she's just Setsuna, not Eas. I got to say, that Setsuna character reminds me of what I am before I defected from Frieza. This gives me a pretty interesting case on her.

I followed her on the way to a mansion by a forest. It's not just any mansion, it's a fortune telling mansion. I decided to go to her stealth fully and I noticed two men are there but I avoided interacting with them. Finally, I followed her to her office as she turns to her true form. I wondered about it. Anyway, I knocked on the door; as she is about to answer it, I blast it open, but I make sure those other two men don't hear that so that they wouldn't interrupt me. As she tries to make a punch at me, I block it and I punch her so hard it throws her to a wall. She's knocked down. That's good. It gives me plenty of time to tie her down to her chair with a rope. As she woke up, she tries to struggle and looks at me in the eye. When she does, I saw what's in her eyes: coldness and stubbornness. It's kind of reminding me of what I am when I was once an evil, brutal Saiyan.

"Who are you? And what is the meaning of this?" Eas asked me angrily.

"Sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vegeta and I'm the prince of all Saiyans. You must be Eas or should I say, Setsuna. And as for being tied up like that, I'm sorry but I just knew you don't want to listen to the topic I'm going to give you a lecture on so I figured I have to pin you down."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked in a cold manner while being tied up. I don't have to worry about her escaping since she won't escape like that. I sense her power level is above average, but not enough to surpass mine so there's no need for me to turn into my Super Saiyan form if she tries to escape. Even if she does, I'll just hit her again. After all, I'm stronger than her.

"Let it go. You got to forget about your true role and continue to live your life in your masked role instead," was my topic.

"What did you say?!" Eas has snapped at me. I smirked on that; I just knew she didn't like that topic.

"Believe me. In my life, I met a lot of interesting people who are confused with their roles just like you. It's called identity crisis and it's never a healthy thing. Trust me, it never is. You'll only tear yourself apart inside if you continue to deny the fact that your masked role could make things better for you. Anyway, even you continue to live in that role you're in, you will find yourself lost when you realize that your point of view is wrong, and that someone else's point of view is the right one," I calmly explained.

"Shut up! What makes you think you know what I've been through?!" she snapped some more. So she's stubborn like me after all. "You have no idea how much confusion and pain I have for the times that blond Pretty Cure showed affection on me!"

Then I took an interest in the paper that she has on her desk. I take a look at it to see it's a letter from someone named Klein. It said that because of her constant failures in defeating Pretty Cure, she is now fired and that her lifespan will end today. Turns out she's working for someone named Moebius and she's a citizen from a place called Labyrinth. I don't know who this guy is and where she lives, but I don't care. There are some things that she and I share in common.

"So your motivation for causing all this trouble is to prove yourself worthy for this Moebius character, huh?" I smugly said this statement.

"I sense dark energy in you, Vegeta, and yet, you're sided with the ones who opposes you. Why? Why are you sided with those who opposes you?" Eas just doesn't understand how I do things of being with Kakarot and his friends.

Now that I thought about it, I don't know what to say to her, but I must be honest.

"Conquering this planet or gaining immortality is not worth it anymore. Only what I wish for is to become stronger. That's all I wanted. As for siding with I opposed once, I don't know. Maybe they're worth saving just so I could defeat one of them who keeps on getting stronger for some time now," I replied in an honest and I'm talking about Kakarot. I notice Eas is not really happy on that statement I said.

"You know what, Vegeta? Maybe if I can bring sorrow and misery to the most important people in your life. Everyone who's meant anything to you. That's when I agree with your explanation because now you know how I feel!" she threatened.

I frowned as I can't believe that kind of threat. Anyway, I just look calm.

"I'd say that's a good theory, but I think you're too late to make something like that. Everyone you're talking about has already sorrow and misery in their lives," I smiled as I replied back.

Eas begins to look shock at this. That's right, there's no need for her to be doing something like that.

"I've been living longer than you have, Eas, and I've seen my share of troubles. You're not the only one who knows what's it like to find confusion in roles," I replied calmly as the white-haired woman started to put down her head. "So, it looks like we're such an unlucky pair, you and I. The truth is, I'm just like you. Both of us are cold and stubborn, trying to prove our worthiness to our bosses, attempting to defeat our rivals, and going on a breakdown when they succeed better than us. You know, I have a rival, too, and his name is Kakarot or Goku, as everyone calls him, and he's also a Saiyan like me. No matter how hard I continue to train to surpass him, he's getting stronger faster. I'm just jealous of him getting more powerful than me. Tell me, do you have jealousy on Cure Peach?"

"Yes, I have it, Vegeta. I just don't understand how she leads an easy life. She's always stupid, grinning, and carefree for most of her life!" was her reply in a misery and angry way.

"Yeah, just like Kakarot is. He was once an evil Saiyan like me, but a bump in the head as a baby made him forget all that. If you're really pissed off by your rival's optimistic attitude, then so am I in my case with my rival. This concludes you and I are so alike. Anyway, I do know how you feel," I free Eas from the rope. "It looks like Cure Peach not only hsd power, but also responsibility. Too bad you lacked the latter just like I did, but I already grew out of that. I think when you find yourself, you know which is the right path for you. Okay, end of lecture. It's up to you decide whether I'm saying is right or not. If you still want to battle Peach despite everything I told you, so be it. When you're done, you're going to realize that you're going through the same way I did."

Then I teleported out of the mansion as I decided to give her some time to think about what I said. As for the second to the last statement, I know fully well she's going to do that.


	2. Same Result

And I was right. Eas is still going to fight Peach despite my protests. Anyway, after the battle, she will find out of how I went through. I just watch the fight hidden on a tree with my arms crossed. It looks like that unforgettable fight Kakarot and I had when we first met 4 and a half years ago begins again. The way they fight, which is punching and kicking rapidly, resembles of how we fought on that day. The end result of the fight, which both of them are down to the ground, is also the same. It seems that after the fight, the two women make peace with each other. Funny, I didn't have that kind of moment with Kakarot after the first time we fought at the desert. Well, not at least we fought against Frieza at Planet Namek. Just then, I saw Eas looking at a four-leaf clover and Peach claims it means she has found happiness. The latter wants the former to touch it to she she's redeemed once and for all. Just as she is about to do it, she falls to the ground. When those two guys explained about that, it's just as what I'm thinking of. Her lifespan has been monitored like every citizen of Labyrinth. Because of her constant failures, it has decreased little by little. The last failure really killed her; as I saw the three girls, not to mention that ferret and baby crying over her dead body, I recall of my first death experience at Planet Namek. Frieza shot me with his Death Beam, but I was revived by the Dragon Balls. If so, then...

I was right once again. Eas is revived by some red beam, but her appearance is different. She know has pink hair, wearing red to the top and black to the bottom. To top it off, she has a new name: Cure Passion. So that means she's not going to be with those two guys after all as she is now with the three girls. However, despite Peach accepting her easily, she just runs off on her own saying that because of all the bad things she had done as Eas, she can't be their comrade. Maybe that's what I felt when I left Earth after battling Kakarot in the desert.

As she is about to cross my path, I lie myself to a tree, looking cold and crossing my arms. She walks past me, but then stopped as she is about to say something.

"You're right, Vegeta. You're right," she turns around to face me. "I finally understand what you've been through."

"Yeah, that's right, Eas, or should I call you by your true name from now on, Cure Passion," I reply slyly. Just as she is about to leave, I smiled. "Wait."

"Huh?" she turns around on me.

"I hope we can meet again someday to share some things between us," I said.

As I said this, she manages to make a small smile on her face. I could see that she's really down, but she'll get over it and have a place on her life with Pretty Cure.

"Yes, we will."

I teleported back home, finally satisfied of what she's been through. After all, she is just like me.


End file.
